


14 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 14 : "Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je détestais faire les courses de Noël ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 8





	14 décembre

**14 décembre**

Zoro traînait des pieds. Il faisait froid, la pluie menaçait de tomber, et ça faisait des heures qu'il arpentait les rues du centre-ville avec Sanji. Il portait déjà plusieurs sacs de différentes tailles, tous issus d'un magasin différent. Sanji était à quelques pas devant lui, toujours aussi énergique qu'au début. Il slalomait avec grâce entre les passants nombreux qui s'affairaient comme lui, tandis que Zoro luttait pour le suivre sans percuter quelqu'un avec l'un des paquets qu'il lui avait confié.

— Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je détestais faire les courses de Noël ? lui dit-il quand il parvint à le rejoindre devant une vitrine.

— Plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, oui, répondit impatiemment Sanji sans dévier une seule fois son attention des articles présentés devant eux.

— Tu crois que Nami aimerait ce bracelet ?

— Tu ne lui as pas déjà pris quelque chose ? demanda Zoro en secouant le dit paquet.

— Il n'y en a jamais assez pour Nami et Robin. 

Zoro soupira. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer. La nuit tombait déjà et les chants de Noël diffusés sans cesse dans les rues l'horripilaient depuis déjà une bonne heure. Pourquoi son petit-ami ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et commander ses cadeaux sur Amazon sans quitter son canapé ? 

— Pour soutenir les commerces de proximité, l'entendit-il dire dans sa tête.

Une phrase qu'il l'avait entendu répéter plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines. L'intention était bonne, mais tout de même. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui si ce n'était pour porter ses achats ? Il lui demandait son avis, mais c'était pour la forme parce qu'au final il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Zoro soupira à nouveau. Ils étaient revenus sur la place où se tenait un petit marché de Noël. 

— Si on faisait une pause, suggéra Sanji en désignant un chalet un peu plus loin.

Zoro se sentit ressusciter. Un bon vin chaud lui ferait certainement du bien. Il insista pour payer et ils s'installèrent à une table à quelques pas de là. Tous les deux grognèrent de satisfaction de s'asseoir enfin.

— Il en reste encore beaucoup ?

— Usopp et Franky. On va retourner au magasin où il y avait les outils de sculpture du bois. J'ai vu un set de pyrogravure qui pourrait lui plaire.

Franky adorait créer de petits objets en bois. Chaque année, il faisait des décorations de Noël dignes d'apparaître dans les plus grands magazines dédiés. 

— Pour Usopp par contre j'ai aucune idée.

— Pourquoi pas un casque audio. Il m'a dit que le sien n'arrêtait pas de grésiller.

— Bonne idée. Allons-y alors, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds, dit-il en se relevant.

Zoro termina son vin chaud en vitesse, décidant de ne pas rappeler à Sanji que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient encore là plusieurs heures après. 

À peine une heure plus tard, leurs achats enfin terminés, ils refermaient la porte de leur appartement où régnait une douce chaleur. Ils oublièrent les paquets dans un coin et s'affalèrent dans le canapé, épuisés. Au moins, Zoro en avait fini avec les courses de Noël pour cette année.


End file.
